


Table For Two

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adults, Beach City, Cute, Early Relationship, Fluff, I love this ship, M/M, Oneshot, Rated T for swearing, Restaurants, SU - Freeform, date, kevamie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kevin brings Jamie on a date.





	Table For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here’s my headcanon about their ages. Jamie is 23. Kevin is 20, he still lives at home because he goes to a nearby college.

Kevin parked his car outside of Jamie’s apartment complex, trying to not be too nervous. It was six pm and they had a reservation in half an hour, they would go to a fancy restaurant and he really wanted to make a good impression on the man on their first date. Not that he would admit it, but he had secretly looked at him for months but been to shy to ask him out, until they met at one of those rave’s in Beach City. Everything had been so neat, they had talked a lot, danced and even kissed, and when Kevin left, it was with Jamie’s phone number and a wish for a date.

Of course he accepted, he would have to be crazy to not. The mailman was gorgeous, and had an extremely different yet intoxicating personality, Kevin loved his vibes. He hadn’t dated for months, so he was a bit rusty, and he had to keep up his cool exterior at all times, he had a reputation as the cool party king after all.

But after what felt like forever, he saw him. Jamie exited the building wearing a handsome black suit with a tie, and had a bouquet of roses in his hands. Kevin honked to get the man’s attention, and he quickly picked up the pace before entering the car. Jamie was blushing so hard.

“Hey Kevin. What I nice car you have. I brought you some flowers.”

Oh my god he is so cute, now it was his turn to blush.

“Jamie these are beautiful, you’re amazing. Put your belt on and we’ll drive. Any special music you wanna listen too? This beauty is connected to my Spotify so you can take my phone and choose something.”

Jamie just shook his head.

“No thanks, I think this music is pretty nice. What is it?”

“This is one of the sweetest songs the come out this year, it’s called “Revolution” and is a mix of alternative rock with some techno, perfect to dance to at parties before a slow dance. It’s fucking sweet.”

“Nice. I’m gonna add it to my playlist later. You’ve got a good music taste.”

“Well thanks cutie. But someday I want you to be in charge over the music, it’s not all about me.”

Jamie blushed.

“I’ll rather listen to your music, I’m not nearly as cool as you anyway.”

“You’re kidding right? You’re so fucking cool, you’re cute and have the coolest aesthetic. It’s a different kind of cool, don’t be so nervous there baby.”

Jamie was dying internally over all the cute things Kevin said to him, but unknowingly to him, Kevin felt the exact same way. Just sitting beside Jamie was like having his mind blown, because damn, Kevin sure was in so deep when it came to this crush, and he wanted it to work out. He thought it went pretty well, but he was going to be the best gentleman to ever walk the Earth, Jamie would be treated like a king today, because that’s what he deserved.

Soon, they were outside of the restaurant, Kevin parked and got out of the care, opening the door for Jamie.

“After you, handsome.”

Jamie exited the car with a huge blush on his face, and soon the two men were inside the restaurant, sitting down with menus in their hands.

“Choose whatever you want handsome, it’s my treat. I’m paying.”

“Well Kevin, what a gentleman.”

“Well, you deserve the best of the best, no questions asked.”

A minute later, the waiter arrived.

“One beef wellington for me, medium rare. And for my date?”

“I’d like one as well, but just medium please.”

The waiter nodded.

“To drink?.”

“One glass of red wine please.”, Jamie said and the waiter nodded.

“Okay, I just need to see your license real quick, and you?”.

“Well, I’m only twenty. I may be the coolest fucking dude to ever live, but I do respect that I’m not old to drink yet, and I’ll also drive us home. I’ll have a coke”.

“Okay, coming right up.”

The waiter dissapeared, leaving the couple alone once again. Kevin looked at Jamie with a smile on his face, his heart beating as he barely could believe they were here together on a date. He would treat Jamie like the king he was, and hopefully they would leave the restaurant with a promise on another date soon.

Yes, this could be a perfect new start for Kevin. Just him and Jamie.


End file.
